Una Vida Fuera del Guion
by keylove14
Summary: ¿Se han preguntado que es lo que ocurre tras las series animes que vemos? Muchos creen que son otro mundo,pero realmente... ¿es así? Nuestros personajes son personas comunes y corrientes. Para seguir matándoles la ilusión, no son como se los imaginan,desde su personalidad todo es moldeado por el poder de los fans.¡Así que anímate a entrar y conocer... el verdadero mundo de Naruto!
1. Chapter 1

Los autores de este fanfic son Xioyozaqui y Keylove14

Como todos saben Naruto y Naruto Shippuden le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto

La idea central del fic si nos pertenece a nosotras las autoras

Por ultimo ¡Disfruten!

* * *

**La verdad tras cámaras**

— _¿No se está sacudiendo el interior de tu estómago? Jajaja No mucho, ¿verdad? Parece que la cosa en tu interior ha estado ansiosa desde hace un tiempo._

— _¿En mi interior? ¿Cómo sabes…?_

—_Supongo que podría ser el Kyuubi…. – En serio, nunca me hubiese imaginado que sería eso jajaja. No sabía que pudiese haber otro tipo que fuera exactamente igual a mí en este mundo y es por eso que esto es insoportable. Se me eriza la piel del solo pensar en tu existencia. ¡TEN POR SEGURO QUE TE ELIMINARÉ!_

.

.

.

.

Se oyó un silencio, y luego un timbre. – ¡Listo, corten! – una voz masculina se hizo presente tras los parlantes del pequeño estudio de grabación.

—Bien hecho Naruto, gracias por todo. Sal un momento por favor. – El joven se sacó los audífonos que había tenido puesta con la guía de audio mientras la pantalla delante de él se apagaba. Las luces se encendieron y el joven salió de la sala de grabación, delante de él, un pequeño hombre asiático, de ojos oscuros, con lentes y cabello corto, salieron de la habitación en donde se encontraban, caminaron por un pasadizo corto y entraron a una sala de estar que era conectada con el estudio de grabación a través de unos televisores.

Aquel lugar era espacioso y estaba implementado con todo lo necesario para que los actores pasen sus horas libres, habían sillones grandes y cómodos, una gran pantalla de televisión (a parte de las pantallas de la sala de grabación) una nevera, un pequeño bar, una mesa de billar y diversas cosas más. El hombre de anteojos entró a la habitación seguido por el rubio, y en ese momento el sonido de palmas les dio la bienvenida.

―Bien hecho Naruto, ese dialogó doble te quedo muy bueno- se oyó.

―Es verdad, te quedó fantástico- dijo una voz femenina

―Gracias – respondió él mientras paseaba su vista por aquella sala, allí se encontraban algunos de sus compañeros y amigos, que había conocido desde su infancia, cuando fue elegido como el protagonista de la serie más popular del momento: _**Naruto**_. Una serie que fue nombrada bajo su mismo nombre y posteriormente, fue renombrada: _**Naruto Shippuden**_.

Aquello había sido lo mejor que le había sucedido, pues fue un gran paso en su carrera artística. Naruto, era una serie, que desde un inicio planteó formar un elenco conformado por actores de renombre y talentos totalmente nuevos, como era su caso.

El director general: Masashi Kishimoto, creador de la historia y director de la serie, películas y más, lo había elegido personalmente, lo que fue un gran honor. Esta serie tenía como característica principal que todos los actores conservaran sus nombres originales, sin embargo, la historia era una locura realmente, un mundo alterno de ninjas, con enredos amorosos, de amistad, de dramas y misterios, desde un inicio capto la atención de un gran público que fue incrementando con el paso de los años, al igual que la gran popularidad de los actores y de la misma historia, pues tan buena fue la calidad que la serie lleva en primer lugar de los ranking desde que salió al aire, y causó la aparición de las diversas películas, ovas, pistas musicales, diversa mercancía y hasta un libro.

En fin, allí se encontraban todos aquellos que habían comenzado junto a él, amigos, colegas, todos los jóvenes que durante esos cinco años, habían logrado tener una alta reputación.

―Bueno chicos, tengo que informarles que con esto acabamos de grabar las voces de la película, lo que significa que tienen el fin de semana libre – habló el hombre de cabello negro –Sin embargo – hizo una pausa, miro a los jóvenes que habían colocado en sus rostros, expresiones de alegría y emoción – El lunes los quiero temprano en el set para filmar los siguientes episodios ¡¿Entendieron?! – dijo sacando un pequeño megáfono de quien sabe dónde.

―Sí, sí anciano, entendimos- habló la peli rosada con un tono brusco, la cual se encontraba en el sillón con una revista de la cual no había apartado la vista.

―Bien, ahora sí, los dejo- sin más, Kishimoto desapareció.

―No sé por qué tanto apuro de filmar el lunes, deberían darnos una semana de descanso como mínimo, además que es puro relleno lo que nos toca filmar a partir de hoy día, hasta quién sabe cuándo- dijo la misma con pesar a su amiga quién sentada a su lado no apartaba la vista de la televisión.

―Lo sé, a mí me gustaría ¡ir a divertirme!- saltó como niña emocionada. – ¡Ya lo tengo! – Gritó llamando la atención de todos los presentes -¡Vamos todos a bailar! ¿Qué dicen? –sonrió. Unos cuantos segundos de silencio se hicieron presentes.

―Sí, yo voy – dijo la pelirosa tirando la revista a un lado del sillón – Ya me hace falta divertirme. Ino emocionada seguía reclutando personas para su plan nocturno de diversión.

―Pues, depende ¿a cuál piensas ir? Ósea, no podemos ir a cualquiera ¿me entiendes? Tiene que ser una en donde haya cosas importadas, alta sociedad ¿si me sigues?- habló un joven de contextura gruesa y cabellos marrones, quien se encontraba sentado al otro extremo del sillón, con un plato de postres en frente de él.

―Obvio, si es que vamos a ir aun lugar, tiene que ser un lugar con clase ¿se imaginan que _**twitee**_ que no estamos en un sitio de clase? ¿Qué dirían las personas? – intervino una castaña horrorizada con la idea.

―Bueno, creo que si podríamos ir a una discoteca de clase. Así que, eso quiere decir que… –decidió la rubia – Chouji y TenTen también van ¿qué dicen los otros?- preguntó animada.

―Yo voy si mi amor va – habló un ojiperla al otro lado de la sala, quién se encontraba jugando en la mesa de billar, junto a dos chicos más.

―Ya con Neji somos 5 ¿Quién más? – preguntó, sin embargo, un silenció inundó la habitación.

Ino infló sus cachetes con enojo. -¡DIGAN ALGO!- gritó -¿Hina-chan?- preguntó dirigiéndose a una linda peli azul que se encontraba sentada en la barra, con un libro en la mesa, un plato de uvas a un lado y una limonada al otro.

– Mmm… déjame ver, mañana tengo sesión de fotos, pero, no es gran cosa, así que cuenta conmigo Ino, yo si voy, necesito des estresarme- sonrió Hinata. La rubia siguió preguntando por quienes se apuntaban llegando a Shikamaru y Temari

―Eto…yo-yo…yo no sé si ir – comenzó a balbucear la rubia mencionada. – ¿Shika-kun irás?- preguntó mirando al joven a su lado, el cual le dedicó una sonrisa picarona.

―Si tú quieres ir, ahí me tendrás. Sabes que lo desees lo cumpliré, eres mi reina y yo…soy tu peón- finalizó en susurro cerca del oído de la joven, lo que provocó que esta se sonrojase.

―Vaya, vaya, Shikamaru, se ve que estás muy calmado hoy día ¿qué no te preocupa la ubicación de los planetas?- dijo en tono burlón Sakura.

― ¡NO BROMEES CON ESO!- saltó el joven de golpee – Tú no sabes lo que el poder del universo puede hacer si estás en contra suyo, es por ello…que tienes que estar en paz con él y no hacer tonterías- finalizó tomando un bocado de aire y sentó en posición de reflexión.

―Ya amor, cálmate- pidió dulcemente la rubia a su lado, tomándole de la mano.

―Estoy calmado amor, no te preocupes – respondió en tono galante, mientras la miraba a los ojos.

―Aja, y ya vamos otra vez con ellos dos – suspiró la peli rosa – ¿Por qué las parejitas tienen que ser tan melosas? – Sakura se cruzó de brazos.

―Bien que te gustaría estar así con Sasuke-kun- bufó Ino picarona, mientras golpeaba suavemente con el codo a su amiga.

―Es verdad ¿Y Sasuke? – preguntó el rubio, quién se había sentado a un lado de la sala, cogiendo un libro

―Yo que sé, se habrá ido por ahí a ocultarse, ¡Y CLARO QUE TE EQUIVOCAS INO!, con niñatos engreídos no me gusta estar- refutó la oji jade. La joven rubia comenzó a llenar sus ojos con pequeñas lágrimas. Así era Ino, muy sensible y con una personalidad casi infante, ante el semblante de su amiga lo único que le quedo a la pelirosa fue disculparse ya que sabía que Ino era la reina del drama si se lo proponía. Ante la disculpa de su amiga como por arte de magia, la joven cambió su estado de ánimo rápidamente.

― ¿Y quién más se apunta? – pregunto la rubia

―Yo voy, habrán seguro muchas chicas lindas que deseen verme – dijo uno de los castaños que jugaba billar. ―Kankuro, no creo que alguien deseará verte, en especial si son chicas lindas – bufó Tenten. ―Tú qué sabes, ya verás – dijo esperanzado el castaño.

―Yo iré – una voz seria se hizo presente, todos voltearon hacia la mesa de billar, en donde se encontraba un joven de cabellos y ojos negros cubierto por unos finos lentes, no era nadie más que Sai.

―Está bien – Bufó Ino – pero nada de cantar – le aclaró al pelinegro.

― ¿Pero por qué? - ¡Si la vida es más bonita si cantamooooos! – dijo Sai cantando, mientras en la frente de Ino empezaba a marcarse una venita de ira. – ¡Y cantemos todos, para que la vida sea linda! – el joven empezaba a dar vueltas. ― ¡PARA YA! – Ino gritó, pero el joven no paró, y así siguió gritándole para que se detenga.

― Ya comenzó – Sakura suspiró, mientras Hinata, quién se acercaba caminado a los sillones, reía divertida por el show de sus amigos. Tenten al igual que Sakura opinaban todo lo crontario

―Bueno, como sea – Ino detuvo los gritos y se giró, como antes lo había hecho, volvió a cambiar de estado a ánimo a uno más alegre – Los que vamos somos: Saku-chan, Tema-chan…

― ¿Por qué tiene que poner sufijos?- preguntó Sakura en voz baja a la peli azul que se encontraba apoyada en el espaldar del sillón en donde ella se encontraba sentada.

―Así es ella, le gusta hacer eso.

―…Shika-kun, Chou-kun, Neji-kun, Tenten-chan, Hinata-chan… – siguió ella.

― ¡¿Qué?! ¿Quién te ha dado permiso para ir a ti? –le preguntó con molestia Neji a Hinata, Interrumpiendo a Ino, quién infló sus cachetes.

―No necesito permiso de nadie para ir a divertirme oni-chan – dijo serena la ojiperla

― ¿Cómo qué no? A mí me tienes que pedir permiso,¡soy tu hermano mayor!- dijo en tono autoritario

―Aja, sí, sigue soñando ni-chan - río la joven, mientras cogía su libro, se daba media vuelta y camina hacia el otro lado del salón, haciéndole caso omiso a su primo quién empezaba a hacer regaños.

―Bueno, sigo… Kanku-kun, yo y Sai – Sakura se burló ante el tono que uso su amiga al llamar al pelinegro. Temari sabía muy bien que a Ino no le simpatizaba mucho Sai, por lo que compartió una mirada cómplice con la pelirosa

―Bueno, que alguien le avise a los demás, falta Shino-kun, Sasuke-kun…-Ino contaba con sus dedos mirando al cielo, como recordando los nombres de sus compañeros- Kiba-kun y Gaara-chan-

―Por enésima vez, Gaara no es mujer- explicó el pelinegro de anteojos.

― ¿Y a ti quién te preguntó?- gritó la oji celeste empezando una nueva discusión.

La oji perla se acercó al rubio quién se encontraba sentado leyendo un libro desde que había llegado a la sala, y al cual no parecía entusiasmarle la idea de ir a bailar.

―Hola- saludó. El joven tardo unos segundos, pero finalmente alzó la vista con una sonrisa serena. -Ah, Hola Hinata ¿pasa algo?- preguntó.

―Mmm no, nada realmente. ¿Irás hoy?- preguntó mientras tomaba asiento al lado del joven.

―No, la verdad bailar y esas cosas no van conmigo- admitió.

―Pero, no es solo para bailar, es para desestresarnos un poco y pasarla juntos- ánimo la peliazul, el rubio continuo con su negativa con la excusa de terminar de leer su libreto. ―Hay, para eso tienes el fin de semana, vamos Naruto, no sales con nosotros hace mucho – intentó animar.

―Jeeh, prometo que la próxima si voy – dijo ante la mirada de borreguito y el puchero que la ojiperla estaba haciendo, lo que le causó gracia y ternura.

―Mentiroso, sé que no lo harás, así llevas diciéndome desde hace un año- expresó la joven mientras Naruto seguía excusando realmente ese chico no tenía ánimos de fiesta ―De acuerdo – la joven resignada, soltó un suspiro, abrió su libro ya poyó su rostro sobre su mano. –Eso quiere decir que Sasuke tampoco irá.

― ¿Por qué lo dices?- preguntó el joven mirando a la chica.

―Por qué Sasuke no va a ningún lado a menos que estés tú- río.

―No es verdad – intentó corregir el rubio, mientras la joven le llevaba la contra, un pequeño sonido interrumpió la charla – ¿Trabajo?- preguntó el joven.

―Sí, tengo que ir a filmación – la joven se puso de pie, cogió sus cosas y se dispuso a salir.

―Nos vemos en la noche- volteó para salir y se encontró con un joven de cabellos negros y ojos del mismo color.–Hola Sasuke- saludó animada

―H-hola Hina-chan—dijo algo tímido, a lo que la chica sonrió antes de marcharse.

El chico entró y se acercó rápidamente hacia en donde se encontraba el rubio.

―Hola Naruto- saludó.

―Sasuke, ¿Dónde estabas?- preguntó.

―Mi hermano no me dejaba en paz- se limitó a decir soltando un suspiro.

― ¡SASUKE-KUN! – un gritó de Ino hizo estremecer el cuerpo del moreno.

―I-ino-chan- intentó disimular su sorpresa.

― ¿Irás hoy con nosotros?- preguntó.

―Eto…bueno, yo…- el joven miro a su alrededor en busca de algo y se topó con la mirada directa de Sakura, lo que lo hizo estremecerse aún más. –Eto… yo… bueno….

―Ok, lo tomaré como un tal vez- habló Ino – ¿Naruto-kun irás? – preguntó dirigiéndose al oji azul quién levantó la vista de su lectura.

―Como ya le dije a Hinata, hoy no tengo muchas ganas, diviértanse ustedes- el muchacho se puso de pie y empezó a caminar. Inmediatamente Sasuke declinó la invitación y salió tras Naruto.

―Bueno, ya me lo imaginaba… Son dos menos, hay que avisarles a los demás- rio la rubia

―¿Por qué siempre le va como corderito?- preguntó Sakura cruzada de brazos.

―Sasuke ve a Naruto como una protección, la verdad, desde que se conocen se volvieron muy unidos. Yo creo que se complementan muy bien- río Tenten

―Calla, al decirlo así, haces sonar como si esto fuera un relato yaoi- expresó la joven con algo de enfado.

―Jajajaja, no nada que ver. En fin, Cielito, ¿vamos a comer?- preguntó la castaña.

―Claro mi tesoro, vamos- el joven de cabellos marrones, se puso de pie.

―Bueno, ya nos vamos, nosotros le avisaremos a Shino - dijo Tenten.

-Oki, gracias Tenten-chan, eto… ¿le avisarás a Lee-san?- preguntó tímida.

-No podría aunque quisiera, nadie tiene como contactarse con ese antisocial- bufó antes de salir arrastrando al ojiperla.

-Yo-yo le puedo decir a Gaara-kun- dijo tímida la rubia junto a Shikamaru.

-Está bien, entonces yo le diré a Kiba-kun- dijo animada Ino.

Y así, poco a poco todos salieron de aquella sala, a la cual no volverían hasta dentro de tres días.

Se encontraba en su departamento compartido, sentado en el sillón de la sala, junto a un libro y una taza de café, en el otro extremo, su compañero de departamento, quién veía entretenido la televisión.

-Hey teme- llamó el rubio.

-¿Qué quieres dobe?- preguntó en un tono tranquilo pero bromista, volteando a verlo.

-¿Qué haces aquí un viernes en la noche?- preguntó

-No tenía nada mejor que hacer- dijo secamente el joven evadiendo la mirada.

-Oh vamos Sasuke, no tienes que fingir conmigo, te conozco.

-Cierra la boca Dobe, me molestas- dijo cortante.

Naruto se le quedó mirando unos momentos, antes de dibujar en su rostro una sonrisa maliciosa. – Vaya, vaya, Sasuke ya te estás pareciendo al vengador de la serie.

-No es cierto – el joven miró hacia otro lado haciendo un puchero.

-No, espera….allí está nuevamente el pequeño Sasuke – el rubio empezó a soltar una carcajada.

– Bueno, bueno, si no tienes nada mejor que hacer, supongo que saldrás con los demás esta noche- dijo volviendo a tomar su postura tranquila.

―Pues…no – dijo en tono bajo. El oji azul quedo mirando a su amigo.

―Sasuke, no me digas que no irás porque no iré yo – preguntó algo serio, el chico bajo la mirada – Jajaja Sasuke no soy tu niñera, además… ¿sabes? Están comenzando a dudar de tu sexualidad – el rubio volvió a estallar en risas. – Créeme, he leído tus cartas de fans y…pobres, piensan que estás del otro lado Teme. Enserio…eso si fue gracioso, jajajajajaja – el rubio no podía controlar la risa y cada vez se le dibujaba una marca de enojo en la frente a Sasuke.

Algo sonrojado por la vergüenza y enojado exclamo – ¡¿Quién te ha dado la autorización para leer mis cartas?! Además, no me importa lo que crean los demás, ¡no lo soy y lo sabes! – gritó mientras se cruzaba de brazos, mientras el rubio intentaba dejar de reír –Si no voy hoy, es porque irá la loca de Haruno y detesto que me acose tanto, no lo soporto- finalizó con un suspiro.

-Sasuke, amigo migo…. Tú no aguantas a ninguna mujer- dijo Naruto afirmando algo que daba a ser obvio.

―Da lo mismo, no iré- sentenció.

―Allá tú "SASUKE-CHAN"- Naruto volvió a reír.

―No puedo creer que lo dijeras – dijo amenazante, recordando el apodo que siempre va gritando su hermano.

Las horas pasaron, Sasuke se había quedado dormido en el mueble, mientras que Naruto terminaba de leer su libro, y es que así era él, terminaba lo que empezaba.

El reloj marcaba las 10 pm, todas las luces estaban apagadas a excepción de la lámpara al lado del rubio que alumbraba las gastadas hojas de "Crimen y Castigo" que tenían tan entretenido al oji zafiro. El timbre sonó, una, dos, tres veces… El joven dejó el libro en la mesita del costado y se encaminó a la puerta.

― ¿Quién es?- preguntó Sasuke medio somnoliento que se había despertado por el sonido del timbre.

―No lo sé, iré a ver…- el joven se acercó y abrió la puerta.

―Hinata – dijeron ambos muchachos al ver a la hermosa joven delante de ellos con una gran sonrisa en el rostro. Lucía un hermoso atuendo, como era costumbre de ella, siempre llevaba lo último en la moda pero manteniendo su esencia y su sencillez. Tenía puesto un vestido con la parte de arriba negra a con manga corta, y una falda negra con capas y estampado de flores grises, un cinturón que sujetaba la falda a mitad del abdomen y encima de la parte superior, llevaba un chaleco negro. El cabello lo tenía suelto, brillante y largo, encima un gorro negro con una cinta brillante, de aquellos que se parecían a los que utilizaban antiguamente los caballeros y los cuales, con el pasar del tiempo, se fueron modificando para todos. En sus pies, unas elegantes sandalias de tacón. Complementaba todo el estilo con pequeños accesorios como uno collar liviano con un dije, aretes y unas cuantas pulseras negras brillantes. Simple, pero bonita.

― ¡Hola!- saludó la joven.

― ¿Cómo entraste?- preguntó Naruto, mientras cerraba la puerta tras la joven.

― ¿Olvidas que el portero me conoce?- preguntó retóricamente.

―Tengo que hablar con ese hombre- se mofó Naruto.

―Jaja, gracioso- dijo en tono seco la joven.

―¿Y para que viniste Hina?- preguntó Sasuke acercándose a la joven. -¿No deberías estar con los demás?-

―Hacia allá me dirijo, pero venía por algo- dijo.

―¿Olvidaste algo aquí? – preguntó Naruto, caminando hacia el sillón nuevamente.

―Algo así, vengo a secuestrarlos- rio, Naruto se quedó quieto y Sasuke la miró extrañado, ambos estaban estupefactos.

―Así es, no puedo permitir que dos de mis grandes amigos se pase su día libre tirado en el sillón durmiendo.

―Yo no estoy durmiendo- refutó Naruto.

― ¡O leyendo un libro por quinta vez!, así que, se me van a cambiar enseguida- ordenó.

―Hinata, gracias, enserio, pero…no tengo muchos ánimos de ir, anda con Sasuke- dijo el muchacho –Te dije que la próxima vez.

―Sí, y con tus próximas veces me tienes engañada desde más de un año, así que apúrense, porque de aquí no me voy sin ustedes- rio mientras tomaba asiento y se cruzaba de brazos.

―Pues entonces ponte cómoda, porque no iré a ningún lado Hina- dijo el rubio mientras abría su libro.

― ¿Quieres algo?- preguntó Sasuke mientras entraba a la cocina.

―No, gracias- respondió al moreno. -Oh vamos aguafiestas, no pierdes nada yendo, además, Sasuke se sentirá mejor si vas- animó.

―Si él quiere, que vaya- dijo en tono serio. –Yo no soy nadie para detenerlo.

―Naruto, sabes cómo es Sasuke, además… hace mucho que no salimos todos juntos- dijo con un tono dulce. El muchacho la vio –Porfi, ¿por mí?- pidió moviendo los ojos como si fuera una pequeña.

El chico soltó una risita. –Eres una chantajista – volteo a verla directamente

―Algo- rió la muchacha, mientras Sasuke salió de la cocina con un vaso de jugo.

―Sasuke, ve a cambiarte, tú también Naruto- dijo poniéndose de pie Hinata.

―Yo no dije que iría – expreso el pelinegro con rapidez.

― Tú vas, a voluntad o arrastrado, pero vas- sentenció la joven, mientras que el rubio tragaba saliva ante la mirada de la oji perla dirigida a su amigo. Definitivamente, no sería bueno decirle no a una molesta Hinata.

* * *

Algun review para estas autoras? ji


	2. Chapter 2: Parte I

**La Fiesta**

**Parte (I)**

Naruto no me pertenece, todo es obra y creación de Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

Más tarde, se encontraban los tres en el auto de Hinata junto al chofer, rumbo a la discoteca en donde estarían esa noche.

― ¿Quiénes van?- preguntó Naruto sin ánimos, mirando a la ventana.

―Todos, oye, - regaño la peliazul – cambia de actitud o malograrás la fiesta- rio al final.

―Lo siento, pero fui arrastrado, literalmente – dijo soltando una sonrisa fingida.

―Jejeje ¿ves? Te ves lindo así- la muchacha bajó del carro, el cual ya se había detenido en la puerta del lugar. Naruto suspiró y salió detrás, Sasuke había ido en el asiento delantero y ya los esperaba abajo. –Oww ¡Se ven tan lindos!- la muchacha los veía con emoción – ¿O será que nos lo veo hace tiempo fuera de los sets?

―Debe ser eso- Afirmó Naruto.

El joven, al ser obligado a salir de su casa, solo había tenido tiempo de bañarse y ponerse unos jeans oscuros, un polo blanco y una chaqueta negra, con unos zapatos blancos. Atuendo que resaltaba bastante sus hermosos ojos azules y su deslumbrante cabellera despeinada rubia.

Sasuke, por su parte, opto por colocarse una camisa azulina de manga media (tres cuartos) y un pantalón negro con chaleco y zapatos a juego. A pesar del cansancio, y de las ropas que utilizaban, los dos jóvenes lucían espectacular.

La peliazul se colocó en medio de ambos chicos y los tomó de los brazos, aunque llevaba zapatos de tacón número 9 aquellos muchachos la superaban en tamaño. –Vamos – dijo sonriendo, e ingresaron a la discoteca.

Entre la música estridente y las luces de colores, se acercaron a la zona superior en donde se encontraban las mesas.

― ¡HINA-CHAN! ¡AQUÍ!- una voz muy familiar se escuchó.

― Esa es Ino – rio la peliazul mientras se adelantaba con los demás.

―Naruto ¿estás seguro de esto? Aún estamos a tiempo de irnos – le comentó Sasuke, mientras dirigía su mirada hacía la mesa en donde se encontraban todo el grupo charlando y tomando.

―Bueno, ya estamos aquí ¿no? Creo que no tenemos otra opción, pero si quieres puedes irte – Dijo el rubio con las manos en los bolsillos siguiendo el camino hacia la mesa. Sasuke se detuvo un instante mientras veía a su compañero caminar con paso detenido. – No te preocupes les diré que el pequeño Sasuke-CHAN estaba enfermo – dijo con tono burlón, antes de seguir.

El pelinegro suspiró, sabía que si se retiraba afectaría gravemente su meta. Realmente, quería demostrarles a todos que él no era aquel chico tímido, con miedo a las mujeres y dependiente de Naruto, como todos creían. No. Él era Sasuke Uchiha y podía lidiar con una salida como esa. Esa sería su meta esta noche, es más, hoy trataría de conocer a personas nuevas, quizás alguna chica. El joven actor soltó una sonrisa victoriosa. – Hoy verán que no soy el bebito que necesita de todos – se dijo para sí mientras realizaba un gesto de victoria.

― ¿Qué rayos está haciendo?- murmuró para sí el rubio, quién había volteado a ver a su amigo, y se había topado con un Sasuke distraído en sus pensamientos y con una pose de victoria.

― ¡No puede ser!- saltó la rubia, cuando llegó el rubio, seguido de Sasuke, quién llegaba con una sonrisa y una postura de victoria, la cual pareció irse, en cuanto los ojos de todos los presentes se detuvieron en él y Naruto. Inmediatamente, se quedó un tanto pasmado, pero esta vez no se ocultó tras su amigo.

― ¡Hina-chan! ¿Cómo hiciste para traerlos? – preguntó la rubia aún impactada por ver a sus dos camaradas del set.

―Digamos, que usé unos truquitos- dijo guiñando el ojo. –Bien, iré a la barra por unas bebidas con los chicos, ya venimos – dijo con una sonrisita y jalando a ambos jóvenes de los brazos.

―Eh, espera Hinata – se quejó el oji azul mientras se perdía entre la multitud con la joven y Sasuke.

―Ino-chan me pregunto cómo habrá hecho Hina para convencer a ese par de venir – preguntó Tenten aun sorprendida. –Esto lo tengo que Twittear- dijo emocionada sacando el celular.

―Sí, sí, mucha diversión, pero no se olviden de que no podemos hacer gran revuelo, sino, las cámaras llegarán y Kishi nos va a matar por hacer escándalos – suspiró la peli rosa mientras tomaba un sorbo de una bebida que tenía delante de ella.

―Sí, sí, no te preocupes – mencionó la castaña despreocupada mientras tecleaba.

**Tenten Ama** TenfabulousAma #Ohmy Naruto Uzumaki y Sasuke Uchiha se aparecieron después de mil años discodeclase elenconarutoshippudenteens Esto es un milagro.

La oji jade se perdió un segundo en sus pensamientos. Ella tampoco podía creer que aquellos dos estaban allí, caminando hacia la barra de tragos al otro lado del salón. Era cierto que habían insistido para que vayan pero, nunca imaginó que realmente llegarían a asistir. Definitivamente Hinata los había drogado o algo por el estilo.

-Personalmente creo que Hinata les hizo una clase de brujería o simplemente los drogó – dijo en voz baja, para que solo Tenten e Ino escucharán tal afirmación.

La rubia quedó estupefacta ante tal revelación, sin duda alguna, Hinata tenía que tener alguna técnica de persuasión, una técnica, que ella tenía que aprender a como dé lugar.

―Saku-chan drogados o no… están acá y yo, Ino Yamanaka, me encargaré de averiguar como esos dos vinieron – Se puso de pie rápidamente y adoptó una postura militar - Deje todo en mis manos Sakura-sama – Sonrió y se fue saltando, enfrascada en una "misión" que jamás había recibido.

―Demonios. Tenten, hazme acordar no darle más alcohol a Ino, es peligroso – sentenció, mientras la castaña reía junto a un castaño que al escuchar lo dicho había soltado una ligera risa.

― ¿Tú de que te ríes idiota egocéntrico? – preguntó la oji jade mirando fijamente al muchacho. Neji paró de reír, realmente ese era el tema que más le dolía y ser llamado así, era de ofenderse. Soltó una sonrisa maliciosa. – ¿Me hablas a mí? – Preguntó haciéndose el desentendido – Bueno teñida… - comenzó.

― ¿Teñida?- repitió Sakura, arqueando una ceja.

―Al menos, la chiquivieja está haciendo algo divertido. Tú solo estás embriagándote para intentar olvidar el rechazo constante de Uchiha – Inmediatamente después de haber dicho, se tapó la boca. No podía creer que acababa de prender la mecha, de lo que sería una gran bomba, y donde él, saldría herido. Volteó la mirada aterrada hacia donde se encontraba Sakura. Un aura maligna parecía provenir de ella. Aunque puede que haya sido solo su imaginación, producto del miedo y de las copas de más.

― ¡OH NO! HYUUGA, ESO FUE UN GRAN ERROR DE TU PARTE – Sakura, se puso de pie y cogió al muchacho de la camisa.

―Mi amor, debes aprender a hablar menos – rio por lo bajo Tenten, mientras cogía su celular y se preparaba para poner en su estado: Soltera.

Sakura estaba a punto de aplicarle a Neji unas cuantas llaves de karate, que había aprendido durante los rodajes, cuando se vio interrumpida por la presencia de tres personas frente a la mesa.

― ¿Q-qué están haciendo? – preguntó algo sorprendido Naruto.

―Déjame adivinar, mi hermano te dijo algo hiriente – aseguró Hinata, ante la mirada asustada de Neji.

―Exactamente fue eso – rio el pelinegro sentado al otro lado de la mesa. Era Sai.

― ¿Qué nunca aprende? – suspiró, mientras tomaba asiento, junto a los otros dos. Hinata y Naruto se acercaron rápidamente hacia los dos jóvenes, para evitar un derrame innecesario de sangre.

―Sakura, te prometo que luego le damos una paliza juntas, pero creo que no es momento, las cámaras están afuera- intentó persuadir la muchacha. La joven volteó y observó unos cuantos paparazis es la puerta.

―Te salvaste por esta vez nenita – dijo Sakura mientras lo botaba a un lado y tomaba asiento –No tengo ganas de ensuciarme las manos – Neji iba a decir algo, pero Tenten le tapó la boca.

―Mi cosita, mejor no digas nada…no quiero ser viuda.

―Tsk- Sasuke chasqueó la lengua – Es justo por eso que no quería venir. Es realmente fastidioso todo ese jaleo… - dijo en murmuro. Sabía más que nadie, que Haruno molesta no era nada bueno para nadie y calmarla era más difícil, que decirle a Shikamaru que dejara de preocuparse por los astros y las supersticiones. Suspiró.

―Uchiha nadie te obligo a venir – dijo brusca la peli rosa volteándose para ignorarle.

― ¿Me ha escuchado? – preguntó inocente.

―Eh Sakura-chan realmente si lo obligaron – intervino en ese momento Temari, que algo tímida y con algo de temor por la reacción de Sakura, abrazaba a Shikamaru.

―Me da igual, aún está a tiempo de irse, no quiero estar viendo su ridícula cara – dijo terminando de tomarse su vaso de vodka –No es como si fuera necesario que esté aquí.

―Pues…yo…yo… ¡yo tampoco tenía ganas de verte!- habló Sasuke con valor.

― ¡Basta ya! ¡Hemos venido a divertirnos! ¡Dejen de pelear! – se quejó Ino, apareciendo de repente. –Esperen – la joven se sorprendió y junto con todos volvió su mirada hacia el pelinegro, que algo sonrojado se mordía el labio, lo que lo hacía muy adorable.

―Sasuke-kun ¿le ha contestado a Sakura?- preguntó Ino.

―Eso…eso parece – dijo sin salir de su asombro el rubio.

-¡YA DEJEN DE VERME! – el joven se sentó al otro lado de la mesa y comenzó a tomar su copa de licor con la mirada perdida y la cara roja.

―Vaya, con lo que uno se encuentra – rio Tenten. – Bueno, bueno, dejémonos de tonterías, ósea, no vamos a quedar mal ¿no? Ósea estamos en una súper discoteca y hace uff que no nos veíamos todos, déjense de tonterías ¿sí? Por hoy al menos.

―Mi cuchurrumi tiene razón- habló un embobado Neji abrazando a Tenten

― ¿Cu-cuchurrumi?- repitieron todos, luego de un intercambió de miradas, empezaron las risas.

― ¡YA BASTA!- saltó un sonrojado Neji.

―Jajaja hay hermano, el amor te pone cursi – unas risas provinieron de Hinata.

―Me dan asco – dijo para sí Sakura.

―Hola a todos- todos voltearon a ver de dónde había provenido aquella voz. Justo al frente de ellos se encontraban tres jóvenes.

― ¡Kankuro-kun, Kiba-kun, Gaara-chan!- gritó la rubia.

― ¡Que Gaara es hombre!- refutó Sai

―Shu shu, contigo. – la joven le hizo un gesto con la mano y se volvió hacia los chicos recién llegados.

―Hola bellas señoritas, ya llegué, espero que no me hallan extrañado demasiado- dijo el mayor de los castaños.

―Kiba-kun, que bueno que hayas podido venir, pensé que no vendrías- mencionó Temari, ignorando completamente a Kankuro.

―Bueno, no quería dejar solos a mis amigos, pero no me pude negar – dijo en un tono tierno.

― ¿Amigos? ¿Te refieres a los Akamarus?- preguntó curioso Shikamaru.

― ¡Qué no se llaman Akamaru! Cada uno de ellos tiene su propio nombre – dijo emocionado.

―Bueno, bueno. Gaara, ¿de qué estás disfrazado hoy?- preguntó Sai.

― ¿Disfrazado? Nunca estoy disfrazado, yo me visto según mi estado de ánimo, mi personalidad, según lo que mi corazón mande – dijo.

-Bueno, y ¿Cómo éstas hoy?-

― ¿Qué no se me nota? – los presentes observaron al muchacho de pies a cabeza, lucía unos lentes oscuros y una pañoleta en la cabeza negra. Un polo rojo con una chaqueta negra, un pantalón del mismo color y zapatos a juego.

―No, ni idea – comento Hinata.

―Hoy soy rebelde ¿Por qué nadie me entiende?-

―Jejeje… ¿Y los demás? – preguntó Hinata cambiando rápido de tema y dirigiéndose hacia Kiba.

―Pues los fabulosos, dicen que llegarán más tarde.

― ¿Fabulosos?- preguntó Temari.

―Shino y Chouji, otra vez se les subieron los humos- excusó el muchacho.

―Oh, Naruto, Sasuke, me acabo de dar cuenta de que están aquí ¿Cómo han venido?- preguntó el amante de los perros.

―Pues…- el rubio iba a hablar sin embargo fue cortado por Ino quién saltó.

―Hina-chan los trajo, ya bueno, ya que estamos aquí la mayoría ¿Qué tal si bailamos?- sin más la joven jaló a la parejita de Tenten y Neji y los empujó hacia la pista. – Bien, faltan los demás… ¿Por las buenas o por las malas?-preguntó con una sonrisa. Todos intercambiaron una sutil mirada y cogieron a la persona más cercana a ellos, sin siquiera mirar quién era.

La música estaba a todo volumen, la mayor parte de luces apagadas, solo unas cuantas luces cortadoras, que daban un efecto en cámara lenta. La multitud saltaba y bailaba al compás. Todos al instante cogieron la mano de la persona más cerca para librarse de la mirada asesina de su rubia amiga.

―Uff, al menos Ino no estará encima de nosotros molestándonos ¿no crees?- preguntó Sai con una sonrisa pícara volteando hacia la dirección donde se encontraba su compañera – ¡¿Qué demonios haces tú aquí?! – saltó el pelinegro mirando a su pareja. El pelirrojo ante el grito de Sai se soltó del agarre bruscamente, cruzándose de brazos.

― ¡Ni si quiera pienses en coquetear conmigo! – gritó Gaara indignado, volteando el rostro, imitando sin querer, la pose de mujer enfadada.

― ¡Cómo si quisiera hacerlo! - reclamó el pelinegro – ¡Y compórtate como hombre! – Señaló a su amigo – ¡Por ultimo no deberías responderme así!- Sai gritaba a todo pulmón enfadado.

― ¡Te lo dije! ¡Gaara-chan es mujer!- apareció Ino repentinamente gritando -¡CHICOS TENEMOS UNA NUEVA PAREJA! ¡Ya andan con peleítas! Por favor nadie quiere ver la exhibición de su amor públicamente – les comentaba la rubia con sonrisa pícara y el rostro totalmente colorado – No sean sucios y pervertidos.

―Ino ¿Estás ebria?- preguntó Tenten a su amiga, la cual seguía hablando de las muestras de amor inexistentes por parte de los dos jóvenes presentes.

― Ino está comenzando a desvariar – le susurró a Neji – Será mejor que nos alejemos del show que van a armar – La castaña agarro el brazo de su novio y comenzaron a desaparecer de la escena lentamente – Retirémonos sigilosamente para que no se den cuenta.

* * *

¿Que tal?! ¿Pensaron que iba a dejar esta historia tirada? la verdad me puse un como triste porque vi muchos views y no tantos comentarios, pero recordé a esas lindas personas que me dejaron un review y me dijo "No hay que decepcionarlos a trabajar!" y bueno me ven aquí. Espero que esta primera parte les haya gustado. El capitulo en general era muy largo por lo que pensé que seria muy pesado ponerlo junto así que lo dividí. El próximo lo estaré poniendo la próxima semana solo si ustedes siguen queriendo leer esta historia ( yo sé que quieren muajaja).

Por demorarme mucho les dejare un pequeño adelante de la segunda parte :)

. . .

. .

.

_**Avance **_

_**―Ni creas que te dejaré hacerlo **_

_**―Fea... no serías capaz **_

_**– ¡Pero yo no quiero bailar con chicas despechadas!**_

_**― ¡Hinata, dime la verdad!**_

_**―Te recuerdo que si uno de estos idiotas hace algo, afectará tu querida reputación, mi estimada TenTen **_

_**― ¡Toma Narutin…en seco! ¡Hoy nos divertimos a morir! **_

_**– Disculpa, mi nombre es Ichigo. Vi que la silla estaba vacía ¿puedo sentarme?**_

¿Ansiosos? ;) ... !Nos leemos la próxima semana!

¡No se olviden de los lindos reviews que alegran nuestros días!


	3. Chapter 2: Parte II

Naruto no me pertenece, todo es obra y creación de Masashi Kishimoto.

.

.

.

.

¡Disfruten!

* * *

**La Fiesta**

**Parte (II)**

Mientras que Neji y Tenten bailaban al ritmo de una balada e Ino seguía dando sermones a Gaara y Sai acerca de cómo sobrellevar una relación dominante-sumiso, los demás aprovecharon para continuar la diversión y bailar.

Temari se encontraba bailando tímidamente cuidando de no pisar a su querido "Shika-kun" pues sabía que el joven con tan solo una mancha en el zapato, sería capaz de pensar que era una señal de los astros advirtiéndole acerca de los peligros de la danza.

― ¿Temari no crees que es una linda noche para ver las estrellas? – Preguntó el chico de la coleta a su novia – Creo que los planetas se han alineado de manera simétrica para demostrar que esta noche será especial para los dos – comentaba mientras le guiñaba un ojo. La rubia de coletas solo optó por suspirar y continuar escuchando a su querido novio.

Hinata bailaba animadamente con Kiba, el cual a pesar de no tener mucho talento para eso hacía lo que podía y eso lo hacía ver muy tierno.

―Kiba, vas mejorando. A comparación de otras veces – sonrió esta.

―No digas eso Hina-chan, yo sigo siendo muy malo- respondió el castaño con tristeza.

―Mmm cierto, pero has mejorado – se mofó la oji perla.

― ¡Qué cruel eres Hina-chan! – replicó el joven, haciendo que la peli azul estallara en risas.  
Sin darse cuenta, a unos metros de ellos, un grupo de chicas miraban atentas a la pareja mientras tomaban un par de copas.

―De esa manera chicos pueden prevenir un embarazo no deseado – concluyó orgullosa de su discurso la rubia mientras la "joven pareja" solo la miraba con una expresión de horror y desesperación en el rostro.

― Tss… Gaara ¿te has dado cuenta que Ino ha ido cambiando de tema cada 3 minutos?

―Lo sé, es el alcohol en sus venas. No hay que darle más trago a Ino durante la noche… quien sabe, después nos sale dando un discurso acerca de las enfermedades por transmisión sexual – ante tal pensamiento ambos chicos se estremecieron del miedo.

― ¡LO TENGO!- los ojos del pelinegro se iluminaron, ante la mirada confundida de su compañero – – ¡INOOO! – Llamó a la rubia, quien con sus ojos azules y las mejillas sonrosadas por el alcohol, lo miró confundida. - ¿No te has dado cuenta de lo que está pasando?

Ino no sabía de lo que su compañero hablaba – ¿Eh? ¿A qué te refieres?

― ¡Es obvio! Hinata te ha tendido una trampa mi pequeña – le dio leves palmadas en la cabeza a su amiga.

― ¿De qué diablos estás hablando idiota?, Hina-chan es mi amiga jamás me haría eso – La joven hizo un puchero.

―Ay Ino, pequeña e ingenua Ino. Es obvio de que Hinata discretamente ha hecho que te pases dándonos sermones para que te olvides de tu misión original – le explicó.

― ¿Mi...? ¿Misión... original? – susurro la rubia atenta a lo que decía Sai.

―Claro, tenías que investigar como ella logró convencer a Naruto y Sasuke de venir a la discoteca. Ella preparó esta cortina de humo para que te olvides de descubrir sus trucos extraños de persuasión femenina para convencer hombres- finalizó muy seriamente.

Los ojos de Ino se abrieron enormemente por la revelación que el chico le había dado – Es cierto… tenía que investigar a Hinata – automáticamente Ino sacó (de quién sabe dónde) un gorro y una pipa al estilo Sherlock Holmes. – Bueno Gaa-chan – volteó hacia Sai – Estorbo, me iré a cumplir con la misión de mi vida. ¡DESCUBRIR EL SECRETO DE HINA-CHAN! ¡Adiós mis estimados Watsons!- Gaara y Sai miraban como Ino se iba corriendo en busca de su víctima: la chica Hyuuga, para atormentarle la vida.

– No sé qué fue más raro que se haya creído esa excusa o que nos haya dicho "Watsons" – se preguntaba Gaara, sin embargo, eso era uno de los grandes enigmas que la vida les dejaría sin respuesta.  
Al instante una canción muy conocida comenzó a sonar en todo el lugar. Sai comenzaba a sentir el ritmo por sus venas y su instinto artístico quería salir a flote. – ¡Tengo que cantar! Nos vemos pronto Gaara. ¡Las personas tienen que disfrutar de mi maravillosa voz! – sin más, salió corriendo con dirección al escenario mientras se movía al compás de la melodía. Gaara solo le quedó mirando con pena ajena por la escena que montaría su amigo.

Sai fue corriendo hacia donde se encontraba el DJ para pedirle un micrófono, pero una peli-rosa que había estado observando los movimientos del joven cantante, decidió intervenir para evitar el futuro desastre que se armaría.

― ¡Ni creas que te dejaré hacerlo! – le retó al chico, colocándose frente a su camino.

―Fea... no serías capaz – le respondió a su amiga en tono desafiante, pero Sakura ya lo había sujetado el brazo para arrastrarlo (literalmente) al medio de la pista de baile, mientras controlaba las ganas que tenía de golpearlo por decirle "Fea". – ¡Pero yo no quiero bailar con chicas despechadas! – se lamentó Sai lloriqueando, por lo que recibió un buen golpe en la cabeza por parte de la chica oji jade, quién con venitas hinchadas en las sienes, seguía arrastrando al paliducho para bailar.

De repente la música se detuvo, las personas empezaban a reclamar, un reflector se encendió en medio de la multitud de la entrada. –Con ustedes, los más grandes, los únicos, los inigualables…

―No puede ser…- murmuró Shikamaru quién se había detenido junto a Temari.

―Ya llegaron- suspiro la rubia.

― ¡Con ustedes, los mejores actores de la serie más popular de todos los tiempos…Chouji Akimichi y Shino Aburame! – en medio de todos y bajo el reflector, aparecieron los dos jóvenes con ropa galante y lentes de sol, con poses que hacían recordar a las de las Fuerzas Especiales Ginew de Dragon Ball.

―Es… ¿enserio?- suspiró Sakura sintiendo vergüenza ajena.

Sin más, la gente se volteó nuevamente y la música siguió. Ambos chicos permanecían en sus extrañas posiciones, mientras todos los demás seguían en la fiesta.

― ¡QUE NOS PRESTEN ATENCIÓN! – saltó el castaño más gordito.

― ¡¿Qué les sucede?! – gritó el otro.

― ¿Cómo que qué sucede?- preguntó el joven de la coleta acercándose con su novia.

―Primero llegan tarde, segundo la gente vienen a divertirse no a observarlos, tercero: les recuerdo que debemos pasar desapercibidos ¡Idiotas! Y para finalizar a nadie aquí les importa quienes son- finalizo con algo de enojo, dándose vuelta y empezando a caminar.

― ¿Nos ignoraron? – preguntó Chouji sin entender muy bien la situación

―No te preocupes – sonrió su amigo, inmediatamente chasqueó los dedos y aparecieron tres hombres de terno negro. –Necesitamos atención- dijo, sin más, los hombres hicieron una reverencia, se alejaron y al poco rato, una multitud de chicas rodeo a los dos actores.

―Bueno, así son ellos – rio Temari, quién volteaba a ver la escena, mientras era jalada por su novio hacia la mesa.

Las canciones pasaban rápidamente, los chicos bailaban, tomaban, se divertían… o al menos casi todos…

― ¡TenTen!- llamó la peli rosa, al ver pasar a su amiga frente a ella. – ¡Ayúdame! Ya me cansé de bailar con Sai, pero no sé qué hacer para evitar que cante-

―¡Ay! sorry linda, pero estoy ocupada buscando a Neji…digamos que se pasó de copas y está haciendo tonterías…y ya sabes qué significa eso: chau reputación- expresó con pesadez.

― ¿Pero qué hago?-

― ¿Ahorita dónde está?- preguntó la castaña.

―Lo mandé a traer algo de beber, por suerte, le pedí al DJ una canción que Sai no supiera y además, usé un método que lo retendrá por un rato- suspiró.

―Bien hecho Saku-chi, ahora. Debo irme- En ese momento, pasó la rubia de ojos azules con el disfraz de Shelock Holmes persiguiendo a un grupo de chicos gritando: "¡No huyan cobardes! ¡Descubriré la verdad!"

―Ino está peor, sin contar…que la mayoría ya está siendo afectado por el alcohol ¿qué haremos?- preguntó la joven de ojos jade.

― ¡Hinata, dime la verdad!- Ino pasó nuevamente, persiguiendo a una muchacha de pelo rubio. ― ¡No te escondas bajo esa peluca!- sin más, Ino salió del campo de visión de las chicas.

―No sé, pero debo buscar a mi bomboncito.

―Te recuerdo que si uno de estos idiotas hace algo, afectará tu querida reputación, mi estimada TenTen – al decir eso Sakura, en tono serio, ocasionó el completo interés de la castaña.

―Oh, está bien. Veamos…creo que sé cómo matar dos pájaros de un tiro. – sonrió mientras miraba al pelinegro que se aproximaba con los tragos y con un trapo en la boca. Sí, este era el método de Sakura.

Por otro lado un pelinegro se encontraba observando lo que hacían sus compañeros de grabación. Se prometió nunca más dejarse convencer por Hinata para salir a bailar. La mirada de Sasuke se detuvo en la de su compañera oji-jade, que se encontraba discutiendo con Sai mientras se movían al ritmo de la música. Sabía que a pesar de la expresión de la chica, la estaba pasando bien, al igual que todos los demás. Luego volvió la mirada y se posó en su amigo rubio, el cual se encontraba charlando con Hinata muy animadamente. – _**Yo también puedo divertirme… No puedo estar siempre detrás de Naruto**_ – se dijo para sí sonriendo y dándose ánimo - ¡_**Esta va a ser mi noche o dejo de llamarme Sasuke Uchiha! **_– Se levantó de la mesa, con la mentalidad de entablar conversación con alguna joven.

―Hola- saludó Temari que aparecía en la mesa, junto con Sakura y Tenten.

―Hola chicas ¿qué tal la están pasando? – preguntó animada la joven peli-azul

―Todo genial…si cuentas que no hemos tomado casi nada por culpa de los idiotas – suspiró TenTen.

― ¿Ebrios?- preguntó la chica, ella sabía que sus amigos amaban hacer algunos escándalos.  
Las tres chicas asentaron con la cabeza. A lo que Hinata y Naruto rieron.

― ¡Moriría por un trago!- gritó Sakura mientras se recostaba toscamente sobre la mesa.

―Saku, no estás algo picada* ¿verdad?- preguntó la muchacha, al ver a su amiga.

―No, pero ¡quiero trago!-

― ¡Yo igual! – le siguió la castaña presente.

― ¡yo puedo ayudarlos! – en ese momento, una voz masculina familiar se hizo presente, los cinco jóvenes voltearon hacia la dirección de dónde provenía, y allí se encontraba un compañero de trabajo: Kakashi Hatake, vestido de barman con un trago en mano.

― ¿Qué demonios haces aquí? ¿Y vestido así?- preguntó Sakura con un tono despectivo.

―Nada nada, solo venía a pasarla con mis amigos del elenco de los Teens- dijo sonriente el peliblanco, empujando suavemente a Temari y tomando asiento en la mesa.

― ¡A ti nadie te invitó!- gritó TenTen.

―Pero, pero…nosotros los jóvenes tenemos que estar juntos- dijo con tono de "lastima"

―Eto…Kakashi-san, usted no es…bueno…- Temari empezaba a hablar un tanto nerviosa.

― ¿Qué pasa Temari-chan?- preguntó el peliblanco acercándose a la muchacha.

― ¡Qué no eres joven! – otra voz se hizo presente, una voz femenina y enojada, que hizo estremecer al peliblanco. – ¡Así que por esta razón quisiste venir aquí ¿no Kakashi?!- preguntó.

Todos alzaron la mirada, y tras Kakashi se encontraban tres personas más. La que había hablado era una joven de cabellos marrones y ojos del mismo color, tras ella se encontraba un hombre de cabello negro en forma de hongo y cejas tupidas. A su lado, estaban dos hombres más: uno caucásico de cabello castaño, ojos del mismo color y un semblante serio, y otro joven de ojos y cabello negro en punta.

― ¡Yamato-san! ¡Gai-san! ¡Rin-san! ¡Obito-san! ¿Qué hacen aquí?- preguntó la rubia asombrada.

―Pues, fuimos engañados…lamento esto chicos…ya nos vamos- se disculpó la mayor, mientras jalaba al peli blanco, quién lloraba y reprochaba que quería quedarse.

― ¡Vamos a un sitio para personas de tu edad!- resondró.

―Yo me quedó, hay chicas muy guapas – rio Obito mientras perseguía con la mirada a un grupo de chicas que pasaban por ahí.

― ¡Tú también vienes con nosotros!- gritó mientras jalaba con la otra mano al muchacho. Sin más, los cinco mayores se retiraron, dejando a los chicos algo confundidos.

―Esos no se cansan- rio TenTen.

Hinata se encontraba charlando alegremente con Naruto, luego de que las chicas habían ido en busca de sus demás compañeros. Ambos se habían enfrascado en tal conversación que no se habían dado cuenta que la noche estaba llegando a su auge.

―Oh chicos ¿qué están haciendo?- preguntó de repente Neji apareciendo de golpe y acercándose a ambos jóvenes, algo tambaleante.

― ¿Estás ebrio hermano?- preguntó la muchacha de cabellos azules al ver al castaño acercándose con dos vasos de quien sabe qué.  
― ¿Yo? Noooo, para nada. Solo quiero platicar con mi amigo Naruto ¿qué? ¿No puedo? – preguntó sentándose al lado del rubio mientras pasaba un brazo a su alrededor y con el otro, colocaba un vaso de trago en frente de él.

― ¡Toma Narutin…en seco! ¡Hoy nos divertimos a morir! – gritó el muchacho

―Eh…bueno…creo que yo paso- intentó negarse con una sonrisa nerviosa, pero el castaño lo miró amenazante y luego unas cuantas insistencias, consiguió que el rubio tomase todo el licor.  
Inmediatamente, las mejillas marcadas del oji azul se tiñeron de color rosa, sus ojos se adormilaron y una sonrisa algo boba se dibujó en su rostro.

Al mismo tiempo, en la barra de tragos, se encontraba un grupo de chicas conversando animadamente. Tal vez esperando conocer a un joven galante. A menos de un metro de distancia en la misma barra un pelinegro se debatía entre acercarse a ese grupo de chicas o quedarse en donde estaba. – _**¡Tengo que hacerlo! No debe ser tan difícil, lo he visto en muchas películas… ¡Maldición! En Road to Ninja hice de mujeriego, ¿por qué diablos no puedo actuar así ahora?**_ – renegaba mientras sus pie avanzaban y retrocedían al mismo tiempo.

En aquel momento, las chicas voltearon a pedir otro vaso al barman y de paso, le dieron una mirada al pelinegro, ya que este se encontraba a poca distancia. _**–Eso es, me están mirando. ¡Es ahora o nunca!**_– se dio ánimos para acercarse y hablarle. Dio tres pasos hacia ellas, abrió la boca para poder hablar y…

―A-ah… y-yyo… etto… –Sasuke no paraba de tartamudear y no lograba decir ninguna palabra con éxito. El grupo de mujeres lo miraron por dos segundos más, y enseguida se voltearon para seguir hablando entre ellas y soltar algún comentario sobre el pobre intento de coqueteo del pelinegro.

―Viste a ese chico, ¡que ridículo! ni siquiera podía hablar – se burlaba una de ellas – Es cierto.

Pobre de él, apuesto a que vino solo – comentó una pelirroja – Duuh… ¡eso es obvio! Es un _**forever alone **_– le respondió una albina –Lastima que sea un perdedor, es lindo- finalizó la última.

Sasuke no sabía si esas chicas no se daban cuenta que él podía escuchar todo lo que decían o simplemente lo hacían a propósito para que él las escuchara – _**Lo mejor será que me vaya de una vez **_– volteó decidido para salir del lugar – _**Tsk, esto fue una pérdida de tiempo – **_suspiró.  
―_**Al menos cuando llegue a casa podré hacerme un chocolate caliente y… ¡Oh, cierto! Puedo leer el último manga de Shingeki no Kyojin que he comprado ayer**_ – Sasuke emocionado y muy decidido prosiguió a continuar su camino hacia la salida. Unas lágrimas traicioneras comenzaron a aparecerse por el rostro del pelinegro. – _**¿Qué estoy haciendo?**_ – Detuvo su caminata en frente de la puerta – _**¿Acaso soy tan patético? ¿No puedo ni divertirme un sábado por la noche?**_ – Los puños de sus manos se formaron rápidamente controlando la ira que sentía – _**No me iré, no necesito a mujeres para pasarla bien**_ – Ante tal pensamiento y un cambio de humor instantáneo, se encaminó de regreso a la barra, esta vez el grupo de jóvenes se había retirado. –Barman deme un trago, y que sea uno fuerte por favor – Se pasó la mano por sus cabellos. Repentinamente una chica se acercó a él y le toco el hombro – Disculpa, mi nombre es Ichigo. Vi que la silla estaba vacía ¿puedo sentarme? – preguntó, ante la mirada deslumbrada del pelinegro ante esa hermosa sonrisa que le brindaba la muchacha.

Asintió con la cabeza con las mejillas algo sonrosadas.

La música se hacía más fuerte, el fulgor en la discoteca era tal que parecía nunca acabar, los muchachos del elenco de Naruto Shippuden lo estaban disfrutando en grande.

Dando las 3:00 am, en la puerta del lugar se encontraron los dos amigos repentinamente al golpearse espalda con espalda. Ambos sonrojados hasta el tope. Naruto estaba empapado, aun con el efecto del alcohol, pero en un estado más consiente al igual que el moreno. Ambos se miraron fijamente, soltando un pequeño suspiro de alivio.

―Esto… ¿q-qué te pasó?- preguntó Naruto un tanto nervioso intentan ocultar su sonrojo.

―N-nada- susurró Sasuke de igual manera, evitando mirar al oji azul a los ojos.

Un grito a la distancia: -"¡Naruto!" - hicieron que el joven se estremeciera, la música empezó silenciarse, y solo podía oír risas y murmureos.

―Sasuke... ¿Qui-quieres irte?- preguntó rápidamente. Su compañero, que guardaba en silencio con la mirada oculta bajo el flequillo, asentó con la cabeza y sin más…los dos muchachos desaparecieron del lugar.

Había sido demasiado para ellos en una noche… después de todo, no habían salido con sus camaradas en mucho tiempo y ahora comprendían el por qué.

El local cerró a las 4:00am, no quedó nadie dentro. Solo quedaron recuerdos de los que muchos fueron testigos, pero muy pocos son los que lo recordarán todo lo sucedido.

.

.

.

Fin del capitulo

Bueno aca nosotras Xiyozaqui y yo hemos cumplido con lo prometido y trajimos la segunda parte de este capitulo. Estamos muy felices por la respuesta de ustedes a nuestro querido fic asi que responderemos sus hermosos reviews. Aparte, les contamos tambien que el capitulo 3 esta muy entretenido ya los disfrutaran pronto ;)

**Lilipili:** Muchas gracias por tu coment, a nosotras también nos fascinó escribir esta historia :=) Creamos un Sasuke tímido y un Naruto más intelectual, porque pensamos que no sería algo común! Nos alegra que te haya gustado Saludos

** Guest**: Jeje a petición tuya y de todos los demás, aquí tienes la conti, espero que la disfrutes mucho ¡wuh!

**Stella T. Whiteney:** Muchas gracias, a mi también me encantó la idea de hacer un Naruto así de centrado *-* y un Sasuke tan Moé

**Anko owo**: Holaaaa Thanks! Te cuento que también nos reimos mucho al escribir este fic. Lamento decirte que no era el Ichigo de Bleach :C -creo que eso ya te dite cuenta xD – De todos modos espero que te guste la conti n.n

**Myku**: Jeje gracias xD en verdad es lindo leer que le dan esperanzas a nuestro humilde fic

**Nova**: Gracias! Nuestra visión era crear las personalidades diferentes tanto en del anime-manga como de las películas, por lo que pusimos algo que no vimos ni en Road to Ninja xD pero aun así nos trae mucho recuerdos Espero que te sigan gustando las contis. Gracias a todos por leernos, en verdad sus lindos coments alegran nuestros días Nos leemos! –

¡Xiyozaqui y Keylove fuera!


End file.
